


Guardian Angel (by drserpico)

by Cerulean_Queen, drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: Even away, Donna will be always Sophie´s guardian angel, always been there when her daughter most need her.





	Guardian Angel (by drserpico)

**Author's Note:**

> From drserpico - I´m sorry to say, but i can´t picture Ruby in any of my stories, so that´s why she´s always absent.  
> Still, i hope you like this shot.  
> Have a great time and enjoy.

**GUARDIAN ANGEL (by drserpico)**

It was the high of the summer and a guest decided to find the hotel, in order to relax with his family, like many other guests around Greece and as well as other places. It seemed that The Hotel Bella Donna was in the top list of ‘Places To Relax’ magazine that summer.

As thr guest approach the front desk however, before Mr. Cienfuegos be able to give him and his family, some greetings, Harry rushed down the stairs in a hurry and interrupt the moment.

‘’Mr. Cienfuegos, I’m going to the hospital…Oh, God, I can´t believe this…’’ he said a bit worry and excited.

‘’everything is going to be fine, Mr. Bright, good luck and call me as soon as you can’’ Mr. Cienfuegos smiled as Harry rush away.

‘’oh my.’’ The confused guest looked scared ‘’ is everything alright?’’

‘’perfectly fine’’ Fernando Cienfuegos assume ‘’ the owner of the hotel, Mr Bright's niece, is about to have a baby’’ he explains. As Fernando himself suggested, Bill and Harry could pretend to be Sophie´s uncles for the rest of the world and the girl agreed, since it would be hard to explain, how could a person have three fathers at once.

‘’oh…’’ the guest said ‘’my family and I hope everything goes well’’

‘’it will. Welcome to Hotel Bella Donna, here is your kays’’ he said ‘’we hope you enjoy your stay’’

Once the guest left, Fernando put his hat and walk toward a picture of Donna, hanging on the wall and put his hat on his chest as a sign of respect ‘’look at your daughter, ma´am, she´s one of a kind.’’ He bowed to the picture and return to his work.

_/_

At the hospital, Tanya and Rosie, as well as Sophie´s three dads and Sky, sit at the waiting room, while Sophie was in the O.R. she was having difficult on the delivery and the doctor decided to perform a C-Section, to save mother and baby. Still, the whole situation let everyone worried sick.

‘’why it´s taking so long?’’ Sky asked looking toward the double doors.

‘’calm down my boy, surgeries usually take a long time, Sophie is fine’’ Sam tried to calm down himself.

‘’you already know the baby´s gender?’’ asked Tanya

‘’and the name?’’ Bill asked trying to change the subject

‘’no and no’’ Sky said ‘’it´s a surprise for us and we didn´t pick up a name either’’ 

‘’Donna would love to be here, to meet her first grandchild’’ Harry commented and in response, Rosie started to weep.

‘’oh God’’ Tanya shocked her head in disapproval, when suddenly a doctor come out the room.

‘’Mr. Adam Sergievsky?’’ he asked and in response, the whole group jump on their feet.

‘’it´s me’’ Sky gasped ‘’how´s my wife… and my baby?’’ he asked worried

‘’Mr. Sergievsky, congratulations. You have a beautiful little boy. And both mother and child are alright’’ he said and everyone breath in relief and congratulate Sky.

‘’can we go see them?’’ asked Rosie.

‘’in few. Mrs. Sergievsky is still at the recovery room and I will send someone as soon as she goes to a room’’ the doctor patted Sky shoulder and walk away.

‘’oh, thanks God everything went well’’ Sam clapped his hands

‘’yeah. I will call back the Hotel, Mr. Cienfuegos is waiting for news’’ Harry was excited ‘’I can´t wait to meet my grandson’’

‘’our grandson’’ Bill correct him as they continue to chat about Sophie and the baby. Little did they knew, that the doctors had a bot of a help, inside the O.R.

_/_

A few minutes earlier, back inside the O.R., as the doctors worked on Sophie, they didn´t notice when an older woman came in. she did talk to them and they doesn´t seem to notice her. Instead, Donna, the woman in question, approach the unconscious young lady and give her a kiss on her forehead.

‘’there you…’’ the doctor exclaimed, carrying a screaming baby in his hands ‘’welcome to the word, little one’’ he smiled ‘’everything is fine here. Take care of the mother, clean the baby, meanwhile, I will tell the family. Congratulations everyone.’’ he said. And with a smile, Donna disappear, the same way she had appear.

_/_

 **2 hours later…** The whole group were gathered t Sophie´s room and back at the hotel, Mr. Cienfuegos were giving the great news to the stuff. At her hospital bed, a still very tired Sophie held her newborn baby, while Sky kissed her all over the face. Sam, Bill and Harry argued abput who the boy look more alike, while Tanya and Rosie were busy complaining about the room´s decoration.

Suddenly, Sophie became a bit distant, with a sorrowful look on her face ‘’what is It, love?’’ Sky asked worried and everyone stared at her.

‘’nothing’’ she said ‘’I think I had a dream in the O.R., or something. For some reason, I felt like Mom was there with me’’ she took a deep breath and I response, Sam walk over her and kissed her cheek.

‘’she is darling, she´s your guardian angel’’ he said and everyone agreed that maybe he was right, Donna was just there, watching over Sophie, like she always did.

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
